1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transport of bulk bags with a specially configured receptacle that carries a plurality of bulk bags side by side. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved bulk bag transport apparatus that features a receptacle having a plurality of inclined side walls, a bottom wall and an interior with an open top. The receptacles are configured to be stacked, one inside of the other with load transfer between the stacked receptacles employing the longitudinally extending generally horizontally configured flange attached to the side wall of each receptacle and being structurally connected to a plurality of inclined beams that reinforce the side wall, each of the inclined beams extending between base beams and peripheral upper beams.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling and production of oil and gas, many chemicals necessarily must be transported to a drill site which can in many instances be many miles offshore in a marine environment.
The transfer of materials to these remote marine locations can be costly and dangerous. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet effective way to transport materials to oil and gas well drilling and production platforms in an offshore marine environment.
Once a delivery is made to an offshore location, floor space is at a premium. Offshore oil and gas well drilling facilities are quite expensive to construct and there is very little extra space for the storage of supplies. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a bulk bag transport apparatus that includes a receptacle having a plurality of side walls, a bottom wall, an interior and an open top surrounded by an upper edge.
A base supporting the bottom wall is provided. The base includes peripheral beams and transverse bottom beams that segment the interior into a plurality of bulk bag holding sectors.
Each side wall is reinforced with a plurality of inclined beams, each inclined beam joining to a transverse bottom beam.
A plurality of upper peripheral beams attach to the upper edge of the receptacle join to an inclined beam that extends downwardly to meet with the transverse beams of the base.
A plurality of lifting eyes are provided, each mounted to an inclined beam and each forming an acute angle therewith.
A lifting harness includes slings that connect to the lifting eyes.
Each side wall has a horizontal flange or member that enables one of the set receptacles to be stacked upon another of said receptacles, wherein the upper peripheral beam of one receptacle engages and supports the horizontal flange or member of another receptacle.